True Meaning of Nakama
by EreMikaluver
Summary: Something happens to Natsu which makes him say bad things about Lucy. He accidentally says that she's weak,so she leaves to train with a heartbroken heart and promises to come back. Could Lucy forgive Natsu or will she join another guild?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

"Here's your water Lucy"Mira says politely as she hands over my glass filled with water."Arigatou"I say to her with a large fake smile. Sigh. Its almost a week since Lisanna came back from Edolas,and the guild has practically been towering over her, honestly i kinda feel sorry for her. And thats not the worst part, the guild has already forgotten about me-

Somebody cut off my thoughts "oi Lucy"Natsu says kinda seriously."err what do you want guys? all of a sudden" I asked them with curiosity in my voice. Erza and Gray just turned away and Natsu says "We're kicking you out the team". "What?!"says the whole guild who was apparantly evesdropping.

"Err umm... ok if you would like-"I was being cut off bu no other than Natsu himself "sorry luce but your weak and you dont really do anything but hide behind your spirits. All you practically do is complain about your rent". We were all shocked by Natsu's words and venom.

All i did was hide my face behind my bangs and cry. I know that no one would notice anymore,i ran outside the guild leaving Erza and Gray give murderous glares to Natsu.

I reached my apartment and cried on my bed,not bothering to change into my nightgown. I could hear the banging of my door,but i just allowed them to,i dont care about my life ...he was correct.

It was about five in the morning. I bathed and changed into a black shirt and brownish pant with hiking boots.i wrote a letter to the guild and the ones who still remembered me which was Erza,Gray,Gajeel,Levy,Juvia,Wendy and of course the three exceeds.

I walked straight into the guild meeting Mira and Master in the bar,talking."Master...I have a request to make"I asked. "what is it my child?"he also asked me. "I wish to leave fairy tail to train" "what?!"Master and Mira both shouted at me leaving me gobsmacked. "why"Mira says crying her tears out."I _need_ to go"I told them while also crying my eyes out.

After some while they actually let me go,well,after some pleadings."bye"I told them lastly befre doing the fairy tail hand sign. They followed and cried._Bye Fairy Tail._

* * *

Erza's POV

The new 'Team Natsu' and I walked right into the guild right after our almost fail mission._Its Lisanna's fault we almost failed the Natsu says shes much better than Lucy,yeah right. _I came inside last and saw and felt a depressing aura right from everyone but Natsu."Everyone! what is wrong! Did someone die?"I screamed as loud as i can to gain everyones attention,but right when they heard the word died the became much more depressed.

Mira finally spoke out "L-Lu-Lucy l-le-left th-the g-g-guild"she says between sobs.'Lucy l...left the guild'. "And its all because of Salamander"Gajeel says trying to hold back the murderous Levy from trying to kill Natsu with the knife that she got from the bar stand. "Lucy left huh?... YOSH! yessss she finally left"Natsu said with glee.

"What did you say?"Mira,Levy and I said with pure venom in our voices."Natsu, you-you changed. You said that you treasure your nakama. But now i dont know who you are anymore,im truly disappointed in you" Master told him with disappointment in his voice. All of us just nods. Until something clicked. Something in Natsu clicked. There was a diamond on his leg,Gajeel tried to stop Levy from grabbing it and Gray tried to grab it instead and Natsu became his true self all stared at him and looked if there was anything wrong with him.

"whats wrong"He asked us stupidly."Natsu did you say anything to Lucy these past weeks?"I asked him with a all thought that he would be scared to death but instead we saw him blush."n-nani? me a-and l-luce n-nope"he replied my question and started to become as red as my hair."you sure flame-brain?"Gray asked with pure curiosity."what did you say, and didnt you hear what i just said? i said i didnt walking snowman" Natsu replied quite rudely "do I see a fight here?"I interupted them but Levy also engaged in asking Natsu a question "You told Lu-chan to leave your team and replace her for Lisanna, who in facts still has a team".she told him what he has done and looked at the nodding Lisanna.

Lucy where are you right now

* * *

Lucy's POV

Achoooo!

uwahh I hope no one is taking bad about me

I walked around the woods while thinking about these words

Boring

Very Boring

Extremely Boring

I want to pull my hair out of Boring

I was so bored that i should just suicide for the fun out of it,but i promised Mira and everyone that ill come back...soo

"Welcome Hime-Sama"a voice told me as i walked deeper into the forest and saw the most beautiful creature in the whole universe.

"A dragon"I said in awe."My,my Lucy ook how much you have grown... You look exactly like your mother. I am so happy that i found you- erm i mean you found me" She-err the dragon told me

"wow your so beautiful..." "im sorry, where are my manners my name is Ember,the elemental dragon"Ember inquired me.

Hours and hours have passed and she told me a lot of things about my late mom. Well in fact my mom was the Queen of dragons! And then my Great great grandmother is Mavis!

Ember also told me that my mom was the most powerful mage in the world before Zeref tried to kill her, and failed because he loves his great granddaughter too much to kill my mom.

* * *

In Fairy Tail

Many things changed ever since Lucy guild is so quiet,Erza wont eat cake,Natsu wont engage into a fight,Gray stopped stripping,Juvia stopped stalking Gray,Cana stopped drinking,Wakaba stopped smoking.


	2. Chapter 2

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

_**Ember's POV**_

_I could barely keep up with Queen Lucy,she has really gotten stronger. Just by the looks of it, she is ready to beat anyone. She could even beat Zeref! And no one could keep up with him,not for a half hour._

"Ember"Queen Lucy called out for me,it seems that she has already packed. "Yes my queen? Is something bothering you?"I asked with concern in my voice. "No im just gonna tell you that im done packing for my leave"She replied with a smile that could light up the Dragon Relm.

"Well then,would you like to say good bye to the fellow dragons?"I asked the Queen. "Yep! I wont go away without saying a good bye"Queen Lucy marched up the hillside where the dragons usually stay. Igneel,Grandeeny,Metalicana,Zola,Celeste and the rest of the dragons are here,even Acnolongia. But ehh i dont mind Acnolongia any more because hes changed,for Queen Lucy and the late Queen Layla.

* * *

**_Lucy's_**** POV**

I said my goodbyes to the fellow dragons,hoping that they'll be alright while i am gone."Good bye! I'll come back to visit!"I told my family with tears pouring from my eyes. They did the same,but tried to keep the tears hidden and failed. Igneel spoke up "It seems you haven't aged at all my child,and make sure that you will beat Natsu,Gajeel and Wendy" "I will but ill not harm Wendy that much 'cuz she still cared for me when i was in Fairy Tail" they all agreed especially Grandeeny,for she cared so much about her young daughter

* * *

_**MEANWHILE IN FAIRY TAIL**_

A boy wearing a black vest and white scarf looked at the ocean deeply as if hoping that something could rise up and make him feel joy again.

"come on Romeo,your dad could be waiting by now. And we still have to check on Asuka" A man on his early twenties told 'Romeo'. "Yeah yeah im comming,you know"Romeo told the man.

"Alsaak! leave him be! And besides Asuka is with us,remember?"A woman in her early twenties scolded 'Alsaak'. "yes Bisca" Alsaak told her. "no its ok im going now anyways. Besides dad is waiting right?" Romeo spoke up before sighing,missing the feeling of being happy again.

The four of them,if you include the little girl on Alsaak's head,walked to their once old famous guild,Fairy Tail. "Maybe they left Romeo and went to the bar" The man sitting on the throne-like chair,doubting the couple with his mighty best friend standing beside him "No they wouldn't and besides Asuka's with them right?"his friend encouraged him.

A group of five broke in and the one in the middle shouted "Ahhh you call this a guild?! It looks looks like a friendship club to me" he finnished of, insulting the guild. Romeo stand up,having enough of their insults "Im going to fight! If these things keep up, Faity Tails name will be worthless!" He screamed,making sure they heard it. They just laughed. "That's just the problem,fairy Tails name is already worthless"The leader then said as he blow out Romeo's flame. Macao screamed at them to stop but they would not listen.

His sythe was close to hit Romeos head until someone kicked him from the back. Romeo looked at the person who kicked him and saw _them_. **Impossible** they all thought at once. They saw Natsu and the rest of their nakama.

They threw out the group and Erza gave them a glare that means 'never come back and you will live'. They fled. Leaving Fairy tail. "We're home!" Natsu shouted making sure his nakama heard him. "y-yo-you g-guys are alive?" Macao tried to asked between sobs. "Natsu-nii" Romeo cried and smiled at the same time,running to touch his long lost nakama to make sure their real. He touched Natsu and huged him

They rejoced and cheered,that is until Levy asked a very sensitive question to all of them,especially to herself,Natsu and Erza. "soo,is Lu-chan back yet?". All the cheers died out and no one uttered a word. Not until the doors opened and revealed a very familiar person. They were shocked at that moment and the shocked died out when she said "Ohaiyou minna. I'm back" and flashed a smile that lit up their world as they thought the same thing,or name.** Lucy.** No one moved a muscle,until Levy screamed out "Lu-chan!" and ran to the girl hugging her tightly.

"Levy-chan" she replied with the same smile and tears in ther eyes. They all recovered exept Team Natsu,which Lisanna is not any more joined. The guild started a group hug outside the guild because they wouldn't fit. Gray,Happy,Wendy and Carla recovered and ran to Lucy,pushing everyone to the ground. Then comes Erza while also pushing the others off of Lucy as she says "Everyone! Lucy just came back! give her some space!" All of them followed titanias orders.

When Lucy could be seen Erza ran to her hugging her so hard that she could pass out. To everyones surprise,exept Erza,she didnt pass out or faint like what she usually does. Insead she hugged Erza like theres no tomorrow. They were done hugging and crying their eyes out,only one was being left out "Ne,Erza,Levy-chan wheres Natsu?"Lucy said failing to see Natsu in front of her due to her tears of joy. "L-L-Luce,is that really you?"Natsu asked being the king of denseness. "Oi Oi. Are you really that blind, Natsu?" Lucy said grinning at him. "Luce!" He leaped out of joy and grabbed Lucy by the waist and spun her like there was no tomorrow. Mira and Lisanna just immagined about babies with brown eyes and pink hair or blonde babies with onyx eyes.

Lucy and Natsu walked in their little but peaceful home,hand in hand. With out noticing that they were holding hands. Lucy and Makarov talked about her powers and joining the guild again. Lucy accepted the offer and told Master _everything_ he needs to know.

He was shocked about her magic. Heck! she could even beat up all of the ten powerful mages without breaking a sweat.

* * *

_**LUCY'S**_** POV**

Hmm? I smell something or someone so familliar, I walked to the door and opened it,revealing everyone. They were listening in our conversation. I'll let that pass now. "Soo Lu-chan your the Queen of Dragons now,ehh?"Levy-chan says to me. Apparantly she was the only one who was actually following up on our convo.

Ohh well at least i dint have to tell them anymore. It feels as if a weight has been lifted off from my chest. Well until my dragon slayer comrades started to ask me some questions like "did you meet Igneel" or something like "bunny-girl you saw Metallicana,right?" couldnt they ask a real question like Wendy's "Was the dragon world Beautiful,Lucy-san?".

I smiled at Wendy's question. And answered "Yes Wendy,and it was wonderful...Maybe i should bring you there next time". That must've made her happy because i saw her face lit up.

And Natsu asked "oi Luce did you see Igneel?" "Of course she did flame-brain,how could she be the queen if she's not a dragon slayer" Gray answered for me."And a Demon slayer and she even saw Acnolongia" Master started to brag. "She's even the great great granddaughter of Master Mavis and The Dark Mage Zeref!" He continued.

* * *

_** THE COUNCIL**_

Master continued to brag about Lucy,but what he dosent know is that the council already knows,exept the Zeref part. "yes we already know about her well being,Makarov. No need to brag" Doranbolt says,annoyed. "ku ku your just jealous that Lucy is not joining your knights or whatever you call them ku ku" Master brag. This made Doranbolt twich. "oi oi just because Luvy is not in my knights it does not mean that my team is weak" He challenged. "ohh really? Well see which is powerful Fairy Tail or The Knights" Master said as he accepted the challenge. "how do we determine the winner?" Makarov ask. "well fairy tail will join the grand magic games" doranbolt started off.

* * *

_**IN FAIRY TAIL,HOURS LATER**_

"OI brats! we're joining the GMG!"Master said. "n-nani?!" Macao and the rest who dodnt join the s-class missions screamed. "Whats the GMG?" Lucy asked. "Its like a game,the prize is being the number 1 guild-"Wakaba was cut off by Natsu "yosh!" "and three million jewels" and with that Master said "we shall join the Grand Magic Games!"

* * *

**luckylucy77**

* * *

_**thanks to all my readers i hope you will review for me and sorry for any corrections. **_

**I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL AS MUCH AS I REALLY WANT TO. IF I OWN FAIRY TAIL NALU WOULD BE A COUPLE ALREADY AND STING,ROUGE WOULD BE FIGHTING FOR LUCY ALONG WITH NATSU**


End file.
